Akira
by Celine2
Summary: A young teenage girl in attacked by a creature. A young teen boy says a spell to transport the reature to a different world, and Akira is taken along for the ride.
1. Akira Chapter 1

Akira Chapter 1  
  
The dog barked once, and then no more. A high yelp was followed by a ferocious roar. Akira stood up and walked to the door. Akira was fourteen, she had long blonde hair and sea-green eyes. "That sounded like Jenny, Sharon's dog," Akira said to herself. "I hope she wasn't hit by a car." Akira opened the door and stepped outside. It was around nine o'clock, at night, and it was dark outside. "I wish Mom and Dad would hurry up and get home," she whispered to herself. She closed the door behind her and walked to the sidewalk, looking carefully at the road. She didn't see Jenny, but when she looked down at the grass by her feet she saw a huge pawprint with huge claw imprints. Akira looked around nervously. "I'm going back in to call Sharon." She turned around and saw a huge seven foot tall creature staring at her. It looked like a mix between a wolf and a lion. It had long fangs and razor sharp claws. It roared at her, a deep, shrieking roar. Akira screamed and ran. She sprinted across the street, but the creature leapt high into the air and landed in front of her. Akira fell backwards on the sreet. The creature slashed at her, it's claws raking her arm slightly. Akira gasped in pain and screamed again as the creature drew it's paw back to slash her again. "Ki lae ara, ko rai sae soo la na," She heard someone chanting. "So rae ta, soo la mei na." Akira looked over and saw a young teen boy pointing at the creature and her. "Mara ni lai soo lei mai rana." Akira and the creature began to glow, and then a circle of light spread beneath them. The creature growled and put it's paw on Akira, pushing dwon heavily. Instead of being crushed, she sunk into the light. The creature's hind feet began to sink. Akira gasped as her whole body, including her face, slipped under the light. She suddenly dropped a short way, then hung suspened in the air. She then dropped like a stone and hit the ground heavily, jolting her eyes shut. As she lay there, she heard a heavy thump, and the earth trembled beneath her. She opened her eyes, stood up, and turned around warily. The boy stood on the creature's back, with a sword buried between the creature's shoulders. The boy pulled the sword out and leapt lightly to the ground. He glanced over and seemed to notice her for the first time. He held the sword tighter and approached her, he didn't look to happy. 


	2. Akira Chapter 2

Akira Chapter 1  
  
The dog barked once, and then no more. A high yelp was followed by a ferocious roar. Akira stood up and walked to the door. Akira was fourteen, she had long blonde hair and sea-green eyes. "That sounded like Jenny, Sharon's dog," Akira said to herself. "I hope she wasn't hit by a car." Akira opened the door and stepped outside. It was around nine o'clock, at night, and it was dark outside. "I wish Mom and Dad would hurry up and get home," she whispered to herself. She closed the door behind her and walked to the sidewalk, looking carefully at the road. She didn't see Jenny, but when she looked down at the grass by her feet she saw a huge pawprint with huge claw imprints. Akira looked around nervously. "I'm going back in to call Sharon." She turned around and saw a huge seven foot tall creature staring at her. It looked like a mix between a wolf and a lion. It had long fangs and razor sharp claws. It roared at her, a deep, shrieking roar. Akira screamed and ran. She sprinted across the street, but the creature leapt high into the air and landed in front of her. Akira fell backwards on the sreet. The creature slashed at her, it's claws raking her arm slightly. Akira gasped in pain and screamed again as the creature drew it's paw back to slash her again. "Ki lae ara, ko rai sae soo la na," She heard someone chanting. "So rae ta, soo la mei na." Akira looked over and saw a young teen boy pointing at the creature and her. "Mara ni lai soo lei mai rana." Akira and the creature began to glow, and then a circle of light spread beneath them. The creature growled and put it's paw on Akira, pushing dwon heavily. Instead of being crushed, she sunk into the light. The creature's hind feet began to sink. Akira gasped as her whole body, including her face, slipped under the light. She suddenly dropped a short way, then hung suspened in the air. She then dropped like a stone and hit the ground heavily, jolting her eyes shut. As she lay there, she heard a heavy thump, and the earth trembled beneath her. She opened her eyes, stood up, and turned around warily. The boy stood on the creature's back, with a sword buried between the creature's shoulders. The boy pulled the sword out and leapt lightly to the ground. He glanced over and seemed to notice her for the first time. He held the sword tighter and approached her, he didn't look to happy. Chapter 2  
  
"Who are you?" he asked coldly. Mina stared at him. "I asked you a question," he said angrily. "If you're going to be rude, I'm not going to tell you anything," Mina said hotly. Mina knew she was being stupid, this guy could kill her easily. "My name is Mina, and that thing attacked me," she said, showing him the four cuts on her arm,"I fell into the light after you said that little spell or whatever it was." The guy relaxed his hold on the sword. "My name is Koji," he told her,"and that thing is a Grolfe. An apprentice wizard conjured that thing up on accident and a portal to your world sprung up somehow. The Grolfe jumped into it. They told me to bring it back to this world and kill it." "Oh, well, how can I get back to my world?" Mina asked,"can you transport me back?" "You can't go back," he said. Akira looked at him dumbly. "What?" Mina asked. He looked at her, sadness or pity she couldn't tell. "You were not born in this world, you were born in the earth realm,and once you have entered this world it is impossible to return to earth realm," he told her. Mina fell to her knees, tears brimming her eyes. "I can't go back home," she told herself,"I'll never see my parents again, or my friends." Koji walked to her, sheathing the sword. "Hey," he said reassuringly,"it will be okay. This world isn't so terrible. The upside is you have magic now." "What?" Mina asked, looking up at him with teary eyes. "Everyone in this world has magic, born here or not," he told her,"stand up." Mina stood up wiping the tears from her eyes. "And everyone has at least two weapons they can use relatively well." "Like what?" Mina asked. "Well," Koji said,"bow and arrows, swords, daggers, spears or lances, you know, stuff like that." He looked at her. "Let's go to the village, the old mage can help us out." Koji turned eastward and began walking, and Mina followed him. 


End file.
